Speak Ed Speak
by Shouta
Summary: What happens when the Luitenant Colonel dissapears and Ed and Al have certain complications getting in the way


Disclaimer: It's true… I am the genius that invented fullmetal Alchemist! Okay not really, none of the characters or stories are mine. Sobs, sadness. Certain characters I did invent for this fan-fiction though, so please don't steal them.

Speak Ed, Speak

Chapter one: Goodbye Mustang

It was late, maybe 11:30, it was dark. The wind outside blew fiercely, it was cloudy and dark. Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang was working late in his office. He was the only one there, even Hawkeye had gone home.

He was deep into some paperwork, caused by Ed (damage reports), when he heard something crash. It was far away, but still in the building. He stood up, it's echoes filled the halls.

Then another crash, closer now. "Hello?" he called into the darkness. "Show yourself!" he commanded. The lights dimmed and went out.

"Mustang! Where are you Mustang?" a shrill and taunting voice cried. "I know you're here somewhere," it called taunting. The voice was close, very close.

"Who are you?" Roy commanded. "What do you want?"

"Come now Roy don't tell me you don't remember me, I'm hurt." It laughed. Mustang saw a dark shape, standing in the doorway. It didn't move, it didn't even flinch, it simply stood there.

"Leave, now!" Roy commanded. He snapped his finger creating a single red flame. The figure was still black in the dim light. It took a step towards Mustang.

"Take one step more and I'll burn you to a crisp!" Mustang hissed. He raised his gloved hand, he pressed his fingers together ready to snap.

"Now Roy you don't need to do that," its voice turned dark and hateful. "Besides I'm giving the orders here!" "You do not want to cross me; you will leave and never come back!"

"You really think I'd listen to you?" Mustang asked in his sarcastic tone. "Get the hell out of my office, I'll only tell you once!"

"No Roy, it is you that must leave!" It said.

Mustang snapped his finger, and created a great flame. He threw the fireball at the intruder. It flew across the room at great speed, aimed right at the mysterious figure.

The man raised his hand and caught it; he held the flame in his hand. He compressed it into a glowing ball of energy. "Now it's my turn!" he yelled as the intruder threw the energy at the ground.

A strange unknown circle formed around Mustang, he was now subject to the power of alchemy.

Chapter two: where's Mustang?

"Mr. Elric, Mr. Elric? Edward! Open this door!" Hawkeye yelled as she banged on the door. Ed was inside… trying to block out the flustered Hawkeye.

"Brother, aren't you going to answer her?" Al inquired. "No, I'll just have to go into Mustang and play fetch to all his little wants!" he answered sarcastically. "He never leaves me alone anymore!"

"ED! Unlock the door!" she yelled. "Ed's not hear right now!" he called back. "Brother that's not very smart, now she knows you're here!" Al said.

Suddenly the handle blew apart as Hawkeye shot the door down. She pushed the door open easily.

"What do you want can't you see I'm busy?" "It's Mustang he's, he's!" "Bossy? Pushy? Annoying?" "No he's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Al asked. "He was working late last night, and all we found were his clothes in his office," Hawkeye gasped." "So, how does this involve me?" Ed asked uninterestedly. "Ed how can you be so dense?" Al gasped out loud. "You have to help find him!" she screeched.

Ed just sat in his chair. "ED!" Hawkeye wailed. "I'm thinking!" he said loudly. Hawkeye grabbed his arm and yanked him from his chair. "Hey what did you do that for?" he yelled as he was pulled away. "Al get this crazy woman off me!" he hissed.

"Hey there little fella," Al said in the street. A large black dog ran up to him. The dog was whining and didn't want Al to leave him. "Okay now I have to go," he said giving the dog a push away. The defiant dog came back to him.

"Hey! Go on now, leave me alone!" Al said as he tried to pry the dog loose. "Get lost mutt!" Ed hissed as he kicked the dog away. The dog came back to Ed, defiantly. "The dog began barking loudly. "Shut him up!" Ed howled as the dog continued to bark. "He barks almost as much as Mustang," Ed said sarcastically. The dog bit Ed on the leg, unfortunately for the dog it was Ed's auto mail leg.

The dog backed away crying. He vanished into the myriad of people. "What was that all about?" Al asked. "Who cares? Let's just get this over with."

Mustang' office was full of people. People from just about every department of the army were packed into the cramped space. Everyone was shouting above the person next to them trying to be heard.

"This isn't going to be fun!" Ed barked as he squeezed thru the babbling crowd. Maes Hughes was standing in the corner. "So what exactly happened here?" Ed asked unhappily. "Well supposedly the Lieutenant Colonel just disappeared last night, but nobody knows the entire story," he said. "I see," he said.

"Well that was an exhausting day," Ed said later that night once they had returned home. "Yes, and tomorrow we get to do it all over again." Al said. "Damn that guy, he's probably taking a vacation and was just too lazy to tell anyone.

"Brother are you sure?" Al asked. "I don't think Mustang would do something that." "Who cares, he can stay gone as far as I care." Ed said as he began devouring a bowl of soup.

"What's that?" Al asked. He turned to look outside. He heard what sounded like crying. He opened the door to see.

Immediately a dog rushed inside. "Not that mutt again, Al throw him out!" Ed spat as he moved on to his second bowl. "We can't throw him out! Can we keep him, he's kind of cute."

"No get rid of him!" Ed said as he finished off his bowl of soup. "Oh Ed your impossible, I'm keeping him," Al concluded. "Besides he's just like you, Ed. Persistent, whiny and kind' a short." "Who you callin' short Al! I'll turn you into a tin can you hunk of steel!" "Brother please calm down," Al pleaded.

The dog nudged Ed's leg. "I think he's hungry," Al said, as he snatched the third bowl of soup away from Ed. "Hey, that's mine!" Ed gasped as the dog licked up the soup. "One day, Al, then he's gone," Ed finished off angrily.

The stray curled up in front of the door. Soon after it went to sleep. It had dark shinny hair, that later got him the name Mustang (Al's idea.)

"Damn that bastard! Why can't Mustang just tell someone where he is?" Ed barked the next day. "Maybe he's in real trouble, he could have been kidnapped," Al said. "Yeah right Al, he's on vacation or something and just didn't tell anyone."

The dog, mustang, began crying at the sound of his name. "What's wrong with you, do you know where he is?" Al joked to the dog. The dog whined, and squirmed uneasily. "Brother," Al said. "Yeah what do you want," Ed asked unhappily. It had been another long day looking for the missing Mustang. "I think maybe he knows something," Al said. "Al is you helmet full of hot air? He's just a mutt; he's not smart enough to know anything." Ed confided. The dog growled at Ed.

"Yeah, I guess… but maybe." "Al it's just a dog, nothing else, just a brainless dog!" Ed said grouchily. The dog barked and snarled at Ed. "I think he's smarter than you think Ed."

The dog pulled himself into a corner. He grabbed a piece of chalk from a box on a table. "Hey, Al don't let your dog ruin your chalk." Ed barked. "Hey Ed come see this!" Al gasped surprised. Ed walked over to the corner, and gasped.

The dog had drawn Mustang's transmutation circle. "See Ed I knew he was smart!" Al said excitedly. "How is this possible?" Ed asked in awe.

Now the dog drew an arrow, and it was pointing to something.


End file.
